Left in the Dust
by Storylady35
Summary: *Rin OOC* Gemstone is probably the fastest driver in the country and she likes everything fast. Cars, men and life. But she also gets into trouble pretty fast. When The Gem is around, things can go wrong or right or missing. Keep your eyes open Champ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've got another one followers! Another story inspired by (and I hope my grandma doesn't read this) my very fast, over the limit ride back today from work. It's Friday and the road was clear, empty and straight. I just HAD to put my foot down. But it got me thinking… (when I slowed down again) I've tried making Sesshomaru OCC so now let's try making Rin OCC. As Guest said on Lady Rin, I always make Rin a kind hearted innocent little girl. I'm going to try and change that. I might (and probably will) fail but I want to try. **

**(Add on) I'm also gonna try putting those detailed names which you have to go and look up just to see what the writer actually means. E.g. instead of 'Car' I'll put 'Chevrolet Camaro ZL1' and so on. Enjoy. **

**So, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you;**

Left in The Dust 

By Story Lady 35

The phrase 'left in the dust' didn't even cover it.

The dust had settled by the time the second driver crossed the line to a trickle of cheers. As his car cut out, he climbed out and looked over at the victor. "You cheated."

"I thought we agreed it was rule less."

"There are still some rules! Like no trying to kill me!"

The victor raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Oh please, I've seen rougher over taking on the highway." He leant off his 2010 Chevrolet Camaro and stepped over to the man, towering over him in both size and station. "If you can't stand losing, don't race but never accuse me of cheating."

The man cowered for a moment then turned away, climbed back into his car and sped off, leaving the group of around fifty, many of them scanty dressed female, with the men near fast, growling cars as they prepared to race.

As the victor collected his winnings, many of the women went to him, hanging off him and his car. He paid little attention to them, looking for his next race, the adrenaline already wearing off. Many of the racers wouldn't meet his eye, knowing that was as good as accepting the challenge.

His eyes went over the cars, thinking about their specs and how he'd beat it. As he looked over them, a new car pulled up, growling and revving to get everyone's attention and make them clear a path.

_A Ford Shelby GT500? Unusual for a race like this. But who's driving?_

The car stopped right before him and a figure stepped out. The man blinked. "Who the fuck are you?"

"My name's not important. But am I too late for the race?" The woman stared at him, looking him over. "Sorry I'm late, it took me a while to find this place."

"This race is invitation only."

She grinned and pulled out a small green card from her tight shorts pocket. "Like this one?"

His eyes narrowed. "Who gave that to you?"

"Why do you care? I got one, I can race."

"This is my race. I organised it."

Her eyes narrowed on him. "Sooo you must be _the Champ_ I've heard so much about." She grinned and nodded back towards her car. "Shall we?"

"I have no idea who you are." His eyes scanned her suddenly, not bothering to be gentlemanly. Her shorts showed off some sweet legs and her shirt didn't hide her very round breasts. She was sweet… but her eyes and smile was over confident. "Why should I race you?"

The woman shrugged one shoulder, walking over to the driver's door, opening it slowly. "Because you're a racer."

She slid inside and closed the door but the man walked over and opened it roughly. "Now listen here, I'm not playing. Race is two hundred entry. Win, you get twenty."

She was busy looking over the inside of the car, fiddling with dials and switches. "Nice."

"No rules."

"Just how I like it."

"No special features on the cars."

"Fine with me."

He stared at her for a moment then felt a smile tug at his lips. "You're on." He slammed the door just before the smile became visible. Her car burst into life and he felt it through his legs and into his chest as he jogged to his and slid in, staring at the woman through the screens just before she backed up and turned to the start line, the crowds gathering around to watch, cheering at the top of their lungs for them.

The champion huffed and started his car, the growl overtaking hers easily. But he had to admit, he was curious. But as they rolled to the line, he huffed. _Time to show this confident little slut who's in charge around here. _

He looked over at her as they prepared to race, her eyes shifted to him with a cocky smile. He kept his face cold and instead looked over her car.

"Let's see if you can drive it."

Her smile grew as if she could hear him but then her eyes turned away to the empty road, looking up at the track. A woman was stood with a small white cloth, holding it above her head.

The two engines growled and prepared to go.

The flag dropped and… she shot off first! He only just kept on her tail as she shot off down the tarmac track, drifting and sliding down the road, narrowly avoiding oncoming innocent traffic. The Champion kept his eyes on the road, the other cars and his opponent but she was fast and when he got close, he saw that smirk. _Shit… she's good. _He grinned a little, seeing an opportunity. He tried to cut her off but she managed to keep one step of ahead of him. She even had time to give him the finger then vanished again.

The wheels smoked and screamed as the two cars passed the line, the smoke hiding the two for a moment then settling. The man jumped out of his car and stared at the woman as she climbed out as well, rubbing her hand back in her hair. "Oh man, that was good!"

He huffed and looked over the crowds as they cheered and ran over to them. But it was the woman most went to.

And the champ knew from the past, when you win, everyone wants to be near you.

He crossed his arms and leant on the car. "Fuck."

She stared over at him, pushing away from the street racers and walking over to him, putting a hand on his bare arm. "Now, don't get upset." She grinned and shrugged. "You've been racing all night… you're tired. Slows you down."

Eyes narrow in frustration. "Bitch." His hand reached out to grab her but she slid out of his grasp and grabbed _his_ neck and holding it tight.

He stared at her. Her eyes had gone from cocky to plain dangerous. She squeezed with incredible strength. "I was trying to compliment you." Her grip released and her eyes went over those around. With a blink, her eyes changed and became playful again. "Umm… sorry about that." She turned back to her car, climbing in quickly and drove off, revving to make the people move.

As she vanished, the Champ was joined by a lanky teen with big round glasses. "Who was that mi lord?"

"No idea. Find out."

"I'll do what I can."

He starred out into the night for a moment but was torn from his thoughts by the warning shouts and sirens. Everyone scrambled and shot to their cars. The champ took a moment to allow his geek to join then shot off.

-(-)-Left In The Dust-(-)-

"Well?"

"Umm… I'm afraid… nothing."

"_Nothing_?" The man leant forward over his desk. "_Nothing? _Her name?" He laced his fingers. "Where she's from?" One hand became a fist. "Fuck, I'll take her age! And you give me… nothing!"

"Her car was found two nights ago."

"She dumped it?"

"I dunno." The geek looked down at a phone in his hand. "It was in a bad state, stripped down. Maybe she was jumped."

Champ lifted his hand and took hold of the phone, looking down at the pictures. "Where was it?"

"Down on fourth."

He blinked. "That would be Fox territory."

"Maybe she was his."

"Hum…" The champ past the phone back. "Ask around. I want to know who she is." He sighed softly and looked down. "And pull another race together but number the invites. I wanna see who her contact is."

"How do you know she'll even turn up mi lord?"

The man grinned. "As she said, I'm a racer. And so is she. She'll show."

-(-)-Left In The Dust-(-)-

_The Champ_ growled to himself as he punched into another gear. The whole race… although fun and profitable… hadn't drawn the one person he wanted out. He punched the car higher, the speed taking away his frustration.

One race with this woman…

He cursed and narrowly avoided hitting another car.

_That bitch… she could have at least turned up. _He slammed his hand into the wheel. _Bitch, slut… that… that…_

He blinked as a car cut him off.

A bright red Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder speed in from a side street and slowed to be by his side. The driver stuck out her tongue playfully then shot off again. He glared at her tail lights. "Not this time."

He glared as he shot forward, following her.

She gave him two fingers over her shoulder but soon she turned off the main road and slowed down.

He blinked and looked at the speedometer. It was nearly dead.

_30mph? What the fuck?_

She continued at a legal limit for a little longer then pulled off… _indicating_ as she did… into a car park and stopped her car, climbing out and leaning on the bonnet. The Champ climbed out and stormed over to her. "What the fuck bitch?!"

"What?"

"What you trying to pull?" He stared at her and tried to fight an urge. "Speed limit? Indicating? What kind of racer are you?"

"What? You're on my case cause I obey the rules sometimes?" She laughed and stepped right up to him. "And fuck, I came all the way out here to see you."

"To see me?" He sucked on his tongue a little.

"Heard about your little race. I was insulted in not getting an invite."

He grinned and leant over her, putting a hand either side of her waist, forcing her to sit back on the car and pinning her down. "Well, you're hard to get hold of."

She stared at him and shifted her legs to wrap around his hip. "I don't like to be cornered."

"Your name."

"Umm?"

"Give me your name."

"Champion."

"That's mine."

"No way it's your real name." She pressed her leg into him a little more and felt his reaction. "Tell me yours… and I'll tell you mine."

He growled softly and stared at her. "Bitch."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? What… is… your name?"

His eyes locked into hers, his teeth ground for a moment. "Sesshomaru."

"Gemstone."

He leant forward suddenly and pressed his forehead into hers, grabbing her by the throat. "Bitch, that's not fair."

The woman's eyes narrowed and he swore they _physically_ changed. For a moment the brown became red but soon changed back. As her eyes changed, his hand was grabbed with that same cold strength as before, twisting his hand off her and pushed him away. "Well, maybe next time you'll be smart enough to send me an invite to your race!" She stared at him and jumped into the car, revving it up once more, spinning it around and kicking up dust into his eyes.

The man sighed as she went off again, vanishing into the traffic. "Gemstone." _What a stupid name. _

-(-)-Left In The Dust-(-)-

Pushing his food away, he looked over at his guests as they stared at him confused. "Excuse me, my appetite appears to have left me."

"My lord?"

"Tell me… do any of you know of a racer called 'Gemstone'?" The table occupants suddenly looked over each other with disbelief. Sesshomaru frowned at their reaction. "You do know, don't you?"

"My lord, with all… respect… its more that you _don't_ know her."

"She's famous?"

"Very. And for more than her driving."

The leader frowned. "Meaning?"

"She…" one man started then stopped, looking down at his food. "Has very unusual habits."

"With men."

"And cars."

"And racing."

"But she's incredible."

"In all aspects."

Sesshomaru rubbed his bottom lip for a moment. "Where do I find her?"

"_Find _the gem?" One man laughed. "Boss, you'd do better looking for a ruby than The Gem."

"So you can't find her?"

"She comes and goes when she wants."

"It's _**impossible**_ to find her."

"But if she wants to race…"

"She'll show."

One man nodded. "She'll defiantly show at the desert next week."

"Yeah, she always turns up to the big events."

"How come I haven't heard of her before?"

"She probably only just came back."

"Back?"

"She travels the country, going from race to race. Eventually she comes full circle. Takes her about three years."

Their leader grinned. "I better get practicing them."

"Boss, are you thinking of taking her on?"

"Why not? I'm not gonna let that little slut upstage me in my own town."

The men exchanged looks before they swallowed as he went off, out of the room. Once gone their eyes widened a little. "How come the boss didn't know about Gem?"

"Well, he's never been one for the women. Only the cars."

"But if he goes up against her…"

They shuddered and feared for their boss.

-(-)-Left In The Dust-(-)-

"Yo, Champ!"

"What?"

"Look who's just pulled up." The man nodded over the crowded park, the sun burning over them.

Sesshomaru looked over and grinned.

A light blue Nissan Skyline GT-R with custom paint and design was growling over to them, purring over the beat of music coming from the other cars. The driver stepped out and smiled at him.

He smiled as she slammed the door and swaggered over. "Gemstone."

"Sesshomaru."

The crowd hissed and murmured but the man just huffed. "So you turned up."

"I'm sure you've done a bit of research on me now. You knew I would." Her head turned backward to look at her car. "So… up for a race?"

"You know I am."

"Not too tired today." He grinned and pulled quickly at the back of her ponytail. "Ah!" She screeched, turning back to him, walking backwards. "I'll make you pay for that."

"Get in your car."

She grinned and did so, lighting her car up and rolling off down to the starting line, joining the line of racers. He joined her in his Nissan 350Z NISMO Type 380RS 2007 and rolled down the window as they waited in the queue. "Gem… how about a wager?"

"Like what?"

"I win, you tell me your real name."

Her eyes widened as she lifted a pair of sunglasses. "I've never told anyone my name." she turned away. "Then again, I've no intention of losing to you."

"We're on?"

They were silent at they moved up to the line. "What do I get?"

He thought for a moment, thinking about what he knew of her. "Car of your choice."

Her eyes lit up even behind the glasses. "You're on."

They rolled slowly up to the line and heard everyone prepare to cheer them on. Gemstone grinned as the orange shirt official lifted the green flag above his head.

1

2

3

The back wheels of both cars smoked as they shot off from the starting line, speeding off down the track, the roar of their engines the only sound. As the turn came into sight, the two cars pulled into the outside and drifted around the bed, the two drivers battling for control as they straightened out. The main camp sight came into view, the hundreds of cars glinting in light. But they didn't have time to admire the view.

The Champ spared a moment to look to the left where The Gem was and grinned before kicking his car up again and shooting forward, passing her.

In the review mirror, he noticed her pulling down her glasses to look over them, smiling. She pushed them back up just before the finish line, half a car behind the Champ.

As the dust settled, she stared at the people, her face cold and bitter and her eyes with a red glint in them. But then it faded and she climbed out, turning to the victor and smiled. "Well done."

He walked over to her and stared into her eyes. "Deals a deal… name?"

They glinted red again but then settled down into brown. She smiled and blinked. "It's Rin." She looked away then reached into her denim pocket and pulled out a small square of paper, holding it in two fingers. "Here. Something extra."

"What is it?"

"My number." She tucked it neatly into his shirt pocket. "So the next time you have a race, you can invite me." She smiled again then went over to her car, climbing in.

Quickly, Sesshomaru leant on the roof of her car, leaning on it. "Wait, are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Why so soon? You just got here."

She put her sun glasses back on. "Because of them."

He looked over the car as several men pointed and looked at her. "Who are they?"

She laughed and looked over to him. "Ah, that will have to wait until next time."

"You better answer the call."

She chuckled as the men got closer and moved off, many of the men wolf whistling as she drove off.

"Yo, Champ!"

The man slowly lifted his eyes and head. "What is it?"

The other man chuckled and nodded. "Gemstone… she's got her teeth into you."

"What the hell you saying?"

"I'm just warning you mate. If you go for her… keep an eye on your keys." He smiled once more then walked away. "Things can go missing around her."

Eyes narrowing Sesshomaru shook his head and lifted her number from his pocket. Hand written and with a pink lipstick kiss on the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Congrats and thanks to Taria Robotnik for being the first reviewer on this. Followed by Anya Primrose, Guest, Taraah36, squirtlepokemon215, spells_of_the_night, IamBatman128, Superblueowl, DemonsxXxHeart**

**I've discovered this is actually pretty hard to write so sorry if the quality slips a little. **

**Please review and keep my love of the story going!**

Kicking the tires again, Sesshomaru groaned. "Oh fuck this." Looking at the four flats wheels, he sighed, pulling his phone out. "Jack. Someone's done my tires again. Get your butt over here and deal with it."

He cursed again and leant on the boot of his car, waiting for his team to turn up.

"Yo, Sesshomaru!"

He looked up suddenly and huffed. "Rin?"

She ran over to him from across the car park. "Hey how ya…" She stopped, her eyes narrowing on the car wheels. "Yikes, what happened?"

"Did you do this?" He said, staring into her eyes but they alone told him it wasn't.

They flashed red but then faded away. "Don't even _think_ I would so something like this. I respect cars. I live off them. I would never do something like this." She knelt by his side and looked over the long slash down the top of the rubber. "This is really bad. Someone was seriously angry." She grinned up at him. "Who did this?"

"I dunno. I must have pissed the wrong person off."

She chuckled as she stood, running her hand down her jeans. "You going anywhere?"

"Just for some more practice."

"You need it, three times I've beaten your ass this month alone." She smiled playfully then looked at the car. "Listen… how about I take you for a coffee?"

"Coffee?" His eye brow lifted in confusion. "_You_ want to take _me_ for a _coffee_?"

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back."

He looked over the car park, judging the cars. "Which is yours?"

"I'm on the row down." She held out her hand. "Come on, you're not going anywhere."

Blinking once, he nodded and walked behind her. They went down the car park to the next level where Rin pulled out some keys and unlocked a car.

Sesshomaru huffed softly as he saw it. "Really did not expect that."

Rin opened the door of a light green Fiat 500 with a smile. "What? It's a cute car!"

He sighed, climbing in as it purred softly into life and after a moment, pulled away, slowly going down to the entrance and out onto the road. The man looked over every part of the car, from its white leather seating to the large pink flower on the dashboard. "I guess you don't race in here."

"Race in Tarrah?! You have got to be kidding! No, she's my everyday car."

"Tarrah? She?"

Her eyes moved to him as they drove. "What? You don't give your favourite car a name?"

He looked away quickly, knowing he had nicknamed several cars in his youth. "Why do you call yourself _Gemstone_?"

She laughed gently, turning down a road. "I was wondering when you would ask me that."

"Well?"

"When I started racing, I tried using Rin. But…" She shifted suddenly. "It didn't go well. The men started calling me 'Rim'." Her eyes moved to him as he looked quite confused. "As in '_Rim-job'_?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, not the kind of name I wanted to work with. So I chose Gemstone."

"Why?"

Her smile grew as she pulled into a parking slot. "Because my boys give me gems. It fits so well." She climbed out quickly and grabbed her bag. "Come on, we'll talk inside."

Sesshomaru climbed out as well and followed her into the café. They ordered a drink quickly then went to sit down, sitting across from each other and keeping their eyes on each other. They hardly spoke for a very long time until Rin was half way down her drink. "Tell me… how long have we known each other?"

"At least four months. Why?"

"I had it down at three and a half so we're close." She sighed softly into her drink, eyes closed. "You've very strange."

"Meaning?"

"I mean what I said. You've had four months to find out about me." Her eyes lifted to him. "You know the way I work. And yet… you haven't done anything?"

"Done anything? I assume you are referring to your activities with men? Your_ boys _as you call them."

"Let me tell you how it works?" She put her drink down and stared at him. "I travel. I go from one place to another. There, I pick a racer. And I let them chase me." Her smile grew bitter and cold and her eyes flashed red. "I tease them for a while… a month, sometimes month and a half. Then…" Her hand reached out to him and held his. "They win. And I give them a week of my undivided attention." She smiled and let go of him. "But you? You've been following me for four months… and not a single move. Why?"

He stared at her and huffed, looking away. "Oh please. Don't flatter yourself."

"So you're not interested in me?" Her smile was cold. "I heard a rumour you 'bat for the other team'."

"How dare you!"

She laughed loudly at his outburst as everyone in the café turned to look at them. "Oh yours face!"

Sesshomaru blinked and turned to the side, seeing that the shocked and amused expressions of the other customers while he also caught his face in a mirror. _Oh dear god I'm blushing!_

Gemstone just sat there, laughing as he sat back down and closed his eyes, trying to ignore them, picking up his drink. "Bitch."

She chuckled. "Oh please. Just because I made you blush?"

"Listen, I won't deny you're _attractive_." His eyes cracked slightly. "But I don't chase."

"Really?"

"Yes. And besides… I've heard about your…" He huffed, unamused. "_'Price'_." Eyes opening slightly, he looked up at her. "No offence but I'd rather keep my cars."

She blinked. "My price?" Her eyes flashed again and became cold. "You make me sound like some kind of slut."

"Aren't you?"

The eyes narrowed even more then she stood and stepped around the table to him, holding his cheek and leaning right over his ear. "Listen here Sesshomaru; there are three things I will _always_ be… and three things I will _never_ be. I will always be free to do as I wish. I will always be the one to tease. And I will always be in control, even if you don't realise it. As for what I will never be…" her eyes locked on his, her fingers moving to his chin. For some reason, he didn't move. She smiled. "I will never belong to someone and I will never be a slut."

"You said there are three things you'd never be. What's the third?"

Her smiled grew as she leant forward and lips crossed his slightly with hers. His eyes widened slightly but he said nothing. In fact, when she kissed him again, he held her shoulder and held her in.

She leant back and smiled, pecking the angle of his nose. "I will never let someone control me."

His jaw tightened suddenly as she moved away, looking down at him, her head tipped innocently to the side. "What?"

She smiled. "Ah, you are one strange man. Anyone else would die of bliss from that." She huffed again then grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

Allowing her to pull him up, he stood and walked out of the room. "Where are we going?"

She took him back to her car and smiled as she climbed in. "My place. I'm fed up of waiting for you."

-(-)-Left In The Dust-(-)-

"Morning."

Opening his eyes, Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Hum."

"Sleep well?"

"I wouldn't really call it 'sleep'."

She smiled and leant into his neck, his arm around her back. "_You_ were incredible."

He sighed looked away. "What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean _'happen now'_?" She leant on top of his body and grinned. "Whatever you want. I'm yours."

"For one week."

"One week is all I need."

He looked at her for a moment, frowning. "Seven days?"

"That's the general definition of a week."

"I know."

She smiled and leant over, kissing him. "Trust me, it will be the best week of your life."

"Seven days."

She groaned loudly. "Yes, seven days! Seven periods of 24 hours!"

"Then I will accept."

"You make it sound like you had a choice."

"No, I will accept seven days. Not a week."

Her eyes flashed red and narrowed. "What?"

"You just said, seven periods of 24 hours. You never said _consecutive_ days." Her smirked coldly. "So, I will take seven _none consecutive_ days with you."

She blinked and looked away. After a moment to think, she huffed loudly. "You… you… you seriously…"

"If you don't like it, take your deal back."

"Hey! I do as I please! _I will always be free to do as I wish,_ remember. Rule one. I have never changed my mind." She sat up and looked away. "Fine, take your seven days. I don't care. I'll still take something from you." She sighed loudly and climbed out of the bed. "I'm going for a shower."

He smiled in victory and lay back down. _Seven days with Gemstone… I wonder how to spend them… _he closed his eyes and thought back. He had to agree with the rumours, she was incredible. _You'll_ _always be in control hey? Well, not anymore._

"Hey, I was thinking…"

"Humm?"

"You can have seven days. But… but they _have_ to be in less than two months."

"Why?"

"That means I've stayed here six months. That's the longest I've ever stayed in one location ever." She walked over to him, wrapped in a towel as she walked over to him and leant over his neck. "If you weren't so interesting, I'd break away from you and just leave but… you're just too interesting."

He smirked slightly at her. "Same for you, Gemstone."

She grinned back then leant over, kissing his lips softly once again. "Just you remember… you have to tell me when your days begin. Because I won't be blamed if you lose control around me."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm just saying… don't blame me if we meet at a race… and things get hard for you to control. As I said… I _enjoy_… the chase."

He turned his head slightly to the side. "Tell me… what's more important to you? The car, the race or the prize?"

"Do you mean in life or a race?"

"Both."

"It's the same for both." She leant off him. "The race."

"Then enjoy the race with me." He stood out of the bed and held her shoulders. "I'll never deny, you are very attractive and very… _good_." He leant into her neck and kissed it roughly. "But don't underestimate me."

"Or you me."

"So… today… is it one of my seven days?"

"Umm… normally… but not for you. As you said… the joy is in the race but it hasn't started yet. I need the right _car_."

He hummed slightly then grabbed her, pulling her up into his lap and back to the bed.

-(-)-Left In The Dust-(-)-

"Gemstone?" A man whistled lowly as she walked over to him. "Well… I have never seen you in…."

She stopped and flicked her hair over her shoulder so it hung just to her breasts. "Humm? What? I thought I might try something new."

"Well, that sure is… different."

Her eyes moved to Sesshomaru as he stood next to the man who was looking over her as well. The long black lacy dress with its cut up her leg was very, **_very_** tight to her body and practically transparent while the six inch needle stilettos just completed the whole outfit.

He glared at her. "It's not going to work."

"What's not going to?" she said innocently, stepping over to him and pushing her knee into his crotch. "I'm not doing anything."

"You know you are. It won't work. I won't take a day with you."

She sighed and pulled at her hair. "We'll just wait and see, Champion." She walked away, the tails of her dress flicking with each step.

The man next to him let out a loud groan. "Oh man, you are in it now. You do know what happens to men who refuse Gem?"

"I haven't _refused_ her anything." He turned his head to the side. "I simply made a deal with her."

"You could be in serious trouble mate. No one messes with the gem."

"I am." He stared at her as she stood; flirting with some men as they practically drooled over her. He ground his teeth and bit his lip. _Dam that slut. If I make a move on her… I use up one of my days. That was what we agreed on. _He cursed inside his mind as a man put his hands on her hips. _That bitch! _

She allowed the man to hold her hips and then her ass.

He glared even harder then stormed over, pulling her easily away from him but she allowing him to move with her. "What are you doing?"

"Are you claiming your day?"

"No."

"Then I am free to do as I please." She pushed him back and turned away but he held her arm tight. Her eyes remained playful. "What? One move and you lose a day."

"You aren't playing by the rules. Teasing me like this."

"So you admit I'm teasing you?"

"You know you are. This isn't fair."

"Then take a day and control me."

He glared at her for a moment then sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win."

"And so begins day one."

Slowly, he allowed a smile to cross his lips as he leant on her ear. "At least I can get you out of that _thing_."

**Well, sorry for the long wait but as I said, its a hard write. D: No idea when the next chapter will be but bere with me and hold on. **

**PS, currently working my way thought SG1 so next story might have the same theroy. Might not however.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: getting interesting now. Thanks again Taraah for 1: letting me name the car after you :D and 2: helping me out with the car details. Seriously, I know NOTHING about cars so her help has been SERIOUSLY a life saver!**

**Just a heads up, bit of a lemon (L: What?! Story doesn't know what a lemon is?!) (I think that is the right term) in this one. And you can blame Tani and Amethyst for it, not me! I'm not _that _kind of writer! **

Running his nose and lips down her wrist tenderly, in hardly a touch, cool and soft. Holding her wrist as carefully as he could, he made her fingers run back in his hair and rest on his neck. Resting her hand on his neck, Sesshomaru opened his eyes, looking at her peaceful sleeping face. She almost glowed in the morning light, her cheeks a rosy red, her black hair like waves across her pillow.

Letting her hand fall back to the bed, he let out a small sigh. _Two of my seven days…wasted. And in less than a week. _He sighed again and looked down at her. "Do you always have to tease me Rin?" He whispered in the silence. "Is it so hard for you to think… that I might want to save my days? To make them special."

Rin rolled over a little and he put a hand on her cheek to calm her down. He sighed a little and stroked her hair back. "I can't afford to waste another day with you." As carefully as he could, he put a hand either side of her and leant over her face, kissing her cheek softly, his hair falling over his shoulder and tickling her skin. Eyes peacefully closed as he held his position right over her neck. Finally he sighed and leant away, running his hand slowly over the silk of her night dress. "Sleep well."

He looked at her for a moment as she slept then stood and walked out of the room.

-(-)-Left In The Dust-(-)-

_I'm just here to race. Not for you. _

The words hung in his mind as he looked over at Gemstone, checking over an engine of a car. He bit his tongue and blinked before walking over to her, gently holding her shoulder. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Gem... can we talk for a moment?"

She blinked and looked up from the car. "Sure."

With a nod, The Champ walked away from the noisy cars and to an alley, away from the race track. Gem turned her head to the side as he stopped in the middle of the path. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He sighed, turning back to her and began running his nose over her cheek, his eyes closed before softly kissing her lips. She moaned a little in surprise but he didn't mind, he just held her and kept hold of the kiss and ran a hand back in her hair. His other hand on her cheek and hers held his arms, as if unsure if she wanted to pulled him in or push him away.

After a while, she relaxed and just stood as he held her lips to his, frozen still.

As he held her, the Champ wiped his own eye with his thumb as carefully as he could so not to be seen then leant back from her, pressing to her ear instead. "Rin, there is a cross country race this weekend. The rules say I have to have a second driver. I was wondering…"

"If I would be your partner?"

"I would like it if you would."

She held him for a moment then loosened. "It'll take one of your days."

"Fine. Will you?"

"Of course. Pick me up at my place?"

"Saturday… say 10am?"

"I'll be ready."

"It's a date then." He grinned and kissed her neck, then kissed it again… then again and again. His hands ran back in her hair and over her t-shirt.

She giggled suddenly. "Oi, keep that up and I'll take a day."

"Hummm…" He nipped at her neck quickly and she nearly screamed, grabbing his neck, pulling him even closer to herself. He felt her tremble and shiver slightly in his grip but then turned away from him.

"Now… you listen here…" She grabbed his chin and her eyes flashed for a moment. "I will give you that. I will let you get away with it." Her pressed her lips to his and bit him slightly. "But no more… no more. Please… stop it, behave yourself."

"I will when you do." He smirked, leaning into her again as her hands wrapped madly around him.

Eventually she stopped kissing him and fell breathlessly onto his shoulder while the arm held her. She smiled uncontrollably into his shoulder, hands tight on his shirt but breaking away quickly as the air was filled with sirens. They ran back to the race and climbed into their appropriate cars, soon shooting off into the dark. Once the police were lost, Rin slowed down and put on a small clip around Bluetooth. "Sesshomaru, mobile."

"You got out?"

"Yeah. You too."

"Did you call me for any reason?"

"Just to say thanks for tonight. It was… different."

"There's more where that came from if you want it."

"And take one of your days?"

"Maybe not."

She laughed a little. "So… this race… what's out plan with it?"

"I'll be in contact."

"I'm guessing you have a good car for the race?"

"The best."

"Good."

"Rin…"

"Yeah."

"See you Saturday."

"See you Saturday."

-(-)-Left In The Dust-(-)-

Pulling her hair back up into a bun, Rin chuckled, looking at the board as another team's score was added. "Man, only three teams left to finish and we are miles ahead!" She grinned again. "There is no way anyone is going to overtake us now. This is race is as good as ours."

Behind her, Sesshomaru watched the board as well. After a moment to think, he held her shoulder. "Get in the car."

"Humm?"

"Get in the car. Slowly. We're getting out of here."

She smiled and walked around the 2012 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Sahara to the passenger side, slipping in while no one was watching them. She sat and looked over at the driver before they rolled away down the road, away from everyone. The woman smiled at him. "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea."

The engine pitch went up again as they carried on down the hill road, sliding expertly around the turns, only just slowing as they did. The ride didn't bother Rin, they had spent most of the last two days doing just this and she trusted Sesshomaru in any vehicle. In fact, then the engine vibrations hit the seats, watching the way his arms twisted and his eyes narrowed with concentration… Rin licked her lips and forced herself to look away from him. _God I love fast cars._

They drove for a while; staying to the country lanes and watching the world just pass them by. After about half an hour, Sesshomaru pulled in to the side of the road, the windscreen overlooking the city as the Sun set behind it, turning the sky bright orange.

Rin blinked as she looked at it. "Wow…" Her seatbelt slid back into position as she climbed out, leaning on the high front of the car. "I've never seen the city at sunset… it's so beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you, Rin."

Rin laughed softly as she stood off the car, arms crossing her chest as she kept her back to him. "Oh please… you shouldn't try flirting Sesshomaru, it doesn't suit you. And besides, you don't need to."

Something pressed on her shoulder, her arms pinned to her side and something pushed into her neck. "Rin…" He had his head on her shoulder, his arms crossed around her hips and his lips on the skin under her ear.

Rin chuckled a little. "Sesshomaru, if you want sex then just say. Don't bother with this… pointless attempt at seduction." She wiggled her head so she could see him. "You know today I will do anything you want."

He kept his eyes closed as he held her from behind. "Perhaps I don't want you to. Perhaps I want you to do something… because you want to do it."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

His hands shifted to hold her arms. "Rin, I want you to do what you want."

The woman sighed and looked away from him. "That isn't how I work."

Using his grip on her arms, he turned her around to face him, staring into her. "Stop talking like you are some kind of… kind of _machine_. Work? Operate?" His eyes softened slightly. "Are you so used to being in control or being controlled that you can't do something you just want?"

"Sesshomaru, this is who I am. It's the way I am."

"Well it's not what I want!"

Her eyebrows narrowed and her eyes flashed red. "Seriously? What you _want_ is for me to do as I please? You want me to do as I please? What's the point in owning me if you're just going to let me do as I wish?"

"You just don't understand do you?" His hands moved to her shoulder, holding her steady but not hurting her. "I want you to be yourself! Not Gemstone! I want you to be Rin."

"If I wanted to be Rin… I would be Rin." She pushed him backwards away from her. "But I am Gemstone, Champion, nothing else."

His face went even colder as he grabbed her again and managed to keep his grip when she twisted free with that unsuspecting strength of hers. He practically had to twist her arm behind her back and slam her face first into the car to keep her still.

She cursed and screamed but kept reasonably still. "What the fuck are you doing Sesshomaru?"

He stared at her, a strange mix of anger and frustration filling him. He looked down her body as she was pushed onto the car, the short red skirt creeping up her backside and giving him a glance at some black lacy underwear. He shook his head, pulling her back up, turning her around and kissing her lips, holding her close, running his hand over her and slowly caressing her body and eventually beginning to undress her.

She enjoyed every movement, each of his touches, kissing him back, gasping and responding just as she should and just as she had before. He was never sure when she was serious and when she was faking but either way… it was still out of this world amazing.

Stripped down, in the dying sun light, she was more sensitive and more seductive to him than he'd ever seen in her before. The excitement of being outside, in public… clearly turned her on.

He grinned as she shifted in his arms, her face pure bliss and ecstasy as he let himself go inside her again. He panted slightly as she fell back into his arms tried to get control of herself. He put his hand on her back, putting her down on the back seat of the car but keeping her around him. Her skin was sticky from sweat and hot to the touch. His hand ran over to her chest to one of the two round plump breasts, stimulating her with his hand for a while then his mouth. She flinched and gasped but pushed him back. "Stop it."

"Why?"

"I… I can't take anymore. Please…"

He chuckled darkly, leaning into her neck. "I've tired you out?"

"Yes. Please… I… I'm… I'm exhausted."

He put his hands on her neck as she let her head roll backwards, pulling her back to face him. She just looked exhausted, panting and glistening with perspiration. He smiled. "You are so hot Rin."

"You… you… you…" she gave a loud sigh, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling closer to get her breath back. When she had some back, she smiled and looked at his face. He looked so composed and tired at the same time. Her smile grew as she leant over, kissing him softly on the lips, licking his nose as she pulled away.

His eyes closed as she slid away from him to the floor but his hands wouldn't let go of her arms. He kissed her cheek and nose before resting his head on her. "Rin…" he swallowed suddenly. "I'm in love with you."

She stood, naked, by the side of the road, pressed up against him. She took a moment then chuckled once… then chuckled again and ended up laughing. "What?" Still laughing, she pushed herself back and looked up at him. "You can't be serious. In love? With me?" She laughed again, taking in his shocked and appalled face. Her eyes narrowed. "What? You **are** serious? Oh come on, you know this isn't real… don't you?"

"Rin…"

"Listen Sesshomaru, do you have any idea how many men I've been with? I've honestly lost count. After spending so long with so many others… after being with men who try different ways… they all want exactly the same thing and you are no different. Don't get yourself hurt by thinking such thing." She pushed him away and picked up her shirt, sliding it on so it covered herself slightly. "You're a nice guy Sesshomaru… interesting and fun to be with. That's why I let you get away with so much… but don't think for a second… that I could ever love you. I don't believe in love. After all that I've done… it clear it doesn't exist."

Hand closing into a fist, Sesshomaru swallowed. "Rin." He ground his teeth a little and ran over to the jeep, opening the door, looking over at her as she stared at him. "I _will_ make you love me. I swear." He stared at her a moment longer then jumped into the car and soon was speeding out of sight, leaving Rin by the side of the road barely dressed.

She watched as the care recklessly raced away then blinked, frowning as her eyes flashed red again. "What a joke." _I can never love you Sesshomaru._

**A/N: *Let's go of Taraah before she passes out* Hehe, thank you so much Taraah , you have been SUCH A ROCK! You are so good.**

**Well… *Blush* I'm not much of an 'erotica' writer so sorry if its rubbish. But you get the idea right?**

**Wait up for the next chapter. It's getting better and easier now. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gemstone shifted her eyes away from the Champ as he sat on his white 2010 Volkswagen Jetta Sedan TDI Cup Edition, looking at her. She narrowed her eyes and looked away. _Oh great, he's still pissed. It's been three weeks… he hasn't replied to any of my messages. Come on Sesshomaru, if you don't do something two months will have passed. Well, at least I'll be able to move on again._

"Yo, Gem!"

She blinked and turned around as a man in a vest came over to her. Her eyes flashed as he got closer and flinched as he stood before her. "Markus."

Markus frowned at her. "Where is my car Gem."

She gave a small easy smile. "Um… which car was yours?"

"Bitch!" he pulled back a punch but she ducked up and tripped him up so he slid to the floor.

Gem stood over him, putting her heeled boot on his neck, pressing down hard. "Look, you knew I'd take a car… don't complain afterwards."

"Gem!"

She looked up suddenly as the Champ stared at her. "What?"

"Let him go."

She stepped back and Markus stood and rubbed his neck, looking at the silver hair. "Mind your own business."

"Get out of here. And Gem, come with me."

"I don't have to do as you tell me."

His eyes narrowed on her. "Day four."

She sighed under her breath then walked over to him. "Guess you forgive me then."

"I meant what I said."

Gem blinked then looked away. "Oh please."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the other man. "Get out of here."

Looking at the people around him, Markus huffed, giving Gem a cold look before walking away. The woman looked over at the man beside her. "I could have dealt with him."

"I didn't want you getting in trouble. And besides, you and I need to talk."

As the crowds began to disperse, Rin walked towards the Volkswagen and his team as they stood proud in the middle of the day, an official track meeting. "If you bring up that whole… love thing again…"

"I meant every word Rin, I am in love with you."

"Stop it." She turned quickly on the spot, her eyes red once again. "I don't believe in love."

"Then it shouldn't matter what I say. Why be so defensive?"

She swallowed and blinked once. "What are you talking about? I'm no defensive. It's just the way I am."

He stared at her for a moment. "Dinner."

"Sorry?"

"Come and have dinner with me tonight."

"And why would I do that?"

"I'm having one of my days remember?"

She shrugged and looked away from him. "If you're sure. I mean, you only have three left."

"Three? I have four."

"No, one was that first day at the race, second was when we met at the supermarket, third and fourth at the race."

He grabbed her waist and held her closer. "Now, we agreed, the race was one day. That makes this the fourth day."

She hummed for a moment then sighed, pushing him away from her. "I don't know… I've broken and bent more than enough of my rules for you as it is."

"What's one more then? So come on, dinner, my place. I'll even cook."

One eye brow lifted. "You… cook?"

"Very well."

"Alright. If you want to _waste_ a day with me on cooking then…"

"It's never a waste." He held her hand and pulled her to the car. "Come on, I'll take you home."

-(-)-Left In The Dust-(-)-

Rin smiled as she walked down the street, thinking about the evening she'd had with Sesshomaru. Standing in the standard kitchen over the oven as they cooked, laughing and joking about the food. Then they eat and watched TV until he offered to drive her home but she chose to walk, planning to pick up Taraah on the way.

But just as she got to the car, she caught something her eye in the refection. She gasped and jumped to the side as the tire iron smashed into the window, narrowly avoiding her head. Turning to face her attacker, she found it to be several men surrounding her, some with metal ranks or tire irons, one even had a baseball bat. But Markus was at the front. He smirked at her. "No back up now Gem."

"As if I need it to deal with you shits."

"Look, tell me what I want to know. Where is my car?"

With a flash of red, she narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Well… by now… it's probably part of that bat your friend's holding."

"You mean…"

"Does the term _scrap metal_ mean anything to you?"

He frowned again and lifted a punch but Gemstone snapped his hand back and pushed him away, twisting away and running down the road, the gang running after her. On high heels, it was both painful and difficult to run but she kept a good lead, running down the road and…

She screamed and fell forward, grabbing her side.

Hot blood spilled over her wound as Markus walked over to her, the K100 semi-automatic pistol in his hand still smoking slightly. She held the wound and turned over, panting in pain. The man grinned then knelt, pressing the gun into her chin. "Why shouldn't I, you little slut?"

Her eyes turned red for a second but she didn't say anything, just stared into him.

Markus's eyes narrowed, moving the gun to her forehead. "Well?"

"Screw you."

The safety clicked off as he pressed it harder into her temple as Rin closed her eyes and held her breath.

Suddenly the air was filled with a load roar as a car sped down the road, skidding to a stop and scattering the people, drifting sideways as it slammed into Markus, throwing him away from the woman. The car door opened.

"Get in!"

Holding her side, Rin jumped in and closed the door, panting as the man drove her away. "Fuck in hell I'm glad you're here." She gasped in pain, holding her wound. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. I just decided not to let you walk home. I guess you'll have to…" he looked over at her, slowing down slightly. "Rin? Rin!"

She was slumped in the seat, blood coming from the side of her stomach.

"Rin! Rin! Stay awake! Come on… stay with me!"

Blood loss and pain cast Rin into darkness. She floated in the obscurity for a very long time until her pain drifted a little, fading away until she final managed to open her eyes and take stock of her situation. She was on her back in a bed with someone holding her hand.

"Rin?"

"Hey." She smiled over at Sesshomaru as he sat by her side.

He sat up and smiled slightly. "You know, you really scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get shot."

Sighing, he sat on the side of the bed, holding her cheek gently. "It's only a flesh wound." He held her side over the bandage and ran his fingers over it slowly. "I've patched you up but you better keep still for a while."

She smiled at him then sighed. "I am sorry to be a bother like this."

"Bother? Rin, if I hadn't followed you, you'd be dead. I wouldn't call that a bother."

Rin's smile softened as she looked at him then shifted painful to the side a little, patting the pillow. The man got the idea and lay down, his hands around her waist just below the wound. She stared at him for a moment then smiled a little. "We appear to have some time on our hands."

"We do."

"Let's talk then. Tell me… what… was your first car?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Oh no, I'm not telling _that_."

"Oh come on, give a shot girl a break. I'll tell you mine."

"You first then."

"A bright blue Peugeot 206."

"Not bad."

"Yeah, it was a good car. So… your turn."

He turned his eyes away. "A 1991 Toyota Yaris."

"And you say Taraah isn't a good car!"

His hand covered his eyes as he lay on his back. "It was falling apart when I got it. It was horrid. I was stuck with it for three years."

She giggled and pulled herself closer to him. "I bet you looked cute in it."

"_Cute?_"

"Hot?"

"I'll go with hot."

She laughed again and held onto his shirt. For a while they just lay there, holding him before lifting her head to look up at him. "What about… your dream car?"

"No such thing for me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. There is always a better car coming so… even the best car at the time… four years on it will be replaced by something else."

"Humm… interesting theory. For me it had to be a XKR Jaguar. Oh that is great car."

They fell silent again. "Rin, I love you."

"Now don't start that again."

"I love you."

"Sesshomaru, stop it!"

"I love you Rin."

"You know I don't believe in that!"

"I love you."

"Stop it!"

"I love you."

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

"I love you Rin."

"STOP IT!"

"I love you."

"Just… stop it!"

"I love you."

Fed up of him, she pushed him away and rolled onto his chest, ignoring the pain. "Just shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

He ran his hand back over her hair. "I love you Rin."

Grabbing his hand away from her, Rin's eyes flashed red. "Shut up. Listen, I told you, I don't believe in love."

"Why not?"

"You are seriously asking me that?" She giggled and turned her head away. "Sesshomaru, I have been doing this for years. Over seven years. And each time it's the same. All you men want is ass and tits."

"I don't."

"Like hell you don't. Every single time of your days you've basically fucked the hell out of me."

"Not by choice."

"Oh really?" She turned away and leant into his neck. "Look, there is no way I will never love you, or anyone because I don't believe in love. I can't and don't love you. So if you want to waste yourself on things like… like _love_ then fine, don't let me stop you. But in a month's time I'll be free of you and back doing what I do best."

"You can't enjoy what you do."

Rin stared down at him, eyes cold and sharp. "Who are you to try and tell me what I enjoy or don't enjoy? It's none of your business how I live my life."

He stared back at her then reached up to her neck, holding it gently. "Rin… I love you."

Her hand slapped onto his chest. "Do not start that again."

"I love you."

"Stop it!" She sat up and moved away from him, ignoring the pain in her side. "Listen, if you don't stop with this **stupid** _love_ business… then I will take another day from you. The sooner your days are used up, the sooner I leave you."

"If you want to go… then go. I'm not stopping you."

"I don't break my rules. You will have your days… and I will take something of value from you."

He chuckled darkly, sitting up and running his hands over her shoulders. "You keep saying you break the rules for me. If you don't want to be with me… break another and go."

She swallowed then looked to the side. "Fine… maybe I will."

"Go on then."

"I will." She sat for a while as his hands ran slowly down her arms, her eyes closed. Opening them, she twisted away, climbing up out of the bed and staggering with the wound but managed to grab her bloody shirt and shoes.

He stared at her for a while then sighed. "Rin… please… get back into bed. You're going to make yourself worse."

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru!" She yelled, pushing him away as he tried to get her back into bed. "It's over! I'm finished playing with you! You're right, what's one more rule broken now?" She stared at him, sweat on her forehead and she was panting deeply. "I am going to get away from… from you. I've had… I've had enough. I…" her eyes rolled up under her eye lids as her knees gave way.

Sesshomaru only just caught her, managing to sweep her into his arms and carry her to the bed. Her breathing was hard as she lay on her back, panting in pain. "Rin… I do love you." he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the wrist again. "I don't want you to leave but… if you choose to, I won't stop you." He huffed a little into her skin. "Well… I never thought I'd fall for a woman like you but… man did I fall… fast and hard." He smiled and let her sleep.

-(-)-Left In The Dust-(-)-

Rin stared coldly at Sesshomaru as he looked at her with that soft sad stare he'd given her the last few times they'd met. "It's fine." She replied in answer to his question.

"I'm glad."

Her eyes narrowed. "You do know that your month is almost over and you still have a day left."

"I know." He looked away towards the sky. "I'm saving it. For a right day."

"The right day? You have a week and a half. This _right day_ better be soon or I'm out of here."

"It's coming."

"So you know when the right day is?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"I'll tell you on the day."

Her eyes narrowed and flashed red. "Tell me."

He frowned a little. "Why do they do that?"

"Sorry?"

"You're eyes… they… they change red sometimes."

She blinked and looked away. "Fuck, it's been years since someone asked me about that." She smiled at him and turned her eyes to the side. Her eyes turned completely red and held the colour. "Contact lenses. They refract light and make my eyes turn red." She moved her eyes back and they returned to brown. "They are prototypes I was given up a few years ago; they help reduce the glare from the sun for drivers. The colour thing is a side effect."

"I see. Well, leave them out on my last day."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

**A/N: And a VERY well done to DemonxXxHeart for being the ****_first_**** and so far ****ONLY**** person to ask about Rin's eyes. I mean ****_SERIOUSLY_**** people! It was staring you in the face and no one bothered to ask?! **

**Ok, the reason was pretty stupid but the whole thing was just to test how many of you are observant and willing to ask questions!**

**Anyway final chapter is coming! Keep on reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

_Last day. I'll be over in half an hour._

Rin was as confused now as she was when the text arrived. Sesshomaru was stood on her doorstep in a full black suit and white shirt, looking as sharp as a knife and as cool as ice, holding out a large white box and telling her to get dressed.

The box turned out to have a long halter neck midnight blue dress with matching purse and shoes. She would have confronted him on it but it was his day. She put it on, put some makeup on her face and did her hair up, even finding some jewellery to match it.

He took her to his Volkswagen Jetta Sedan and drove her across the city to a small high quality restaurant where they sat, ate, talked… the air of discomfort around them faded slightly as time passed and they found themselves laughing and enjoying their meal.

After a four course dinner, Sesshomaru took her to the theatre where he collected two very good seats and they watched the show with honest interest until the interval when they stood against a wall with some drinks.

Rin finally blinked away from his gaze. "What are you doing Sesshomaru?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dinner? Theatre? What are you playing at?"

He sighed and put his glass down on the side. "Today is my last day with you. I want this to be something… I can look back on in the future. This one… perfect day in my life. The one I shared with you."

Rin blinked and put her drink down. "Sesshomaru, if this is some… hope… of making me love you…"

"I do love you Rin. And I will always love you, even if I never see you again."

"Which you won't."

"So be it then. I will remember today and hold it to my heart. I just want tonight to be perfect."

She stared at him for a moment then sighed and turned her head away, picking up her glass. "If that's what you want."

He almost knocked over the glass in grabbing her and holding her into him, leaning on her neck and kissing her there. "I love you."

"Don't start that again." She shook her head and sighed, holding onto him loosely.

"You're the one I want."

"That's Grease, this is Les Misérables."

-(-)-Left In The Dust-(-)-

Sesshomaru sighed as the moonlight crossed his face, using the light to look over at Rin as she slept on his side. The air was thick and sweet and his body exhausted. But his happiness was hollow and almost meaningless. Closing his eyes against the light, his hand ran over her back. "Rin…"

She shifted for a moment then her eyes cracked in the strong light from outside. "Yes?"

He stared at her for a while, watching her eyes for a while then shifting to be closer to her. "This is probably the last time I'll see you… isn't it?"

"Probably."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Then let me say this… I will always love you. You can take what every you wish Rin, I don't care anymore. All I ask… is that if you ever find yourself back here… you stay away from me. Because… to see you with someone else… it… it will probably destroy me."

Rin face was still for a while then she sighed and lay her head back down on him.

Accepting his fate, The Champion put his head in her hair, closing his eyes and loosening his grip so she could get out easily, drifting off slowly. The pain was cold and bitter and he really hated it but he loved it at the same time.

He relived his days with her in his mind, remembering each moment and each glance at her. He had no doubt without her he'd go insane but right now he'd welcome it. Insanity was better than loss.

Finally his memories ended, ending with her falling asleep on his arm. Steadily he opened his eyes and looked up at the celling. The whole world felt darker and duller already.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Rin."

_What am I doing? As if I expect a response._

Letting out another deep breath, getting out of bed and heading off to find what she'd taken. _Bet it was the Jag._

He stopped at the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He blinked at the sight before him. Rin sat on the countertop, her head lowered into a cup.

The sight of her, sat there, in one of his shirts, almost made him angry. "Rin?" He snapped at her.

She looked up and he saw her eyes were red and tear tracks ran down her face. "Sesshomaru."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Thinking."

"You should be gone. You should have just taken a car and gone."

She smiled sadly at her drink, rubbing her finger over the edge. "I know. And… and I had my hand on the keys. I picked the Jag. You know I like them."

"Then take it and go. I don't want to see you. Don't… tease me anymore."

"Sesshomaru… I can't do it." She slid off the counter and walked over to him, looking up at him. "I can't… take something else from you."

"Something else?"

She nodded and tears fell from her eyes. "I took…." her voice cracked. "I took your heart." The tears flowed down her cheeks and she began to sob, covering her face with her hands. "I… I can't leave you."

He stared at her for a while then closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his head into her neck, inhaling the smell and feeling. She felt so much warmer than before.

_I… finally have…_.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

He almost lost control of himself in happiness, keeping a tighter grip. He just let out a soft breath and closed his eyes. "I love you too Rin."

"Never leave me. Please. Never leave me."

"I won't. I'll never leave you Rin."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to tease you a little :')**

**Well, there you go, Left in the Dust. **

**Keep tuned for my next story. **

**Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review. **

**Story Lady Out**


End file.
